United Socialist Federation of Pegasus Prime
Founded in 2399 (Nova-Aurorian Calendar) After the fall of the United Nova Primian Empire by Macrobot P. Aurora and the New Imperial Federative Council, the new Leaders created a Senate composed of 600 members, matching the number of Systems reunited. A separatist Nova Primian group known as the convergent began growing powerful after the Empire fell, gathering thousands of starships and ground based units. When the Convergent met with Pegasus Prime, a Brutal war started, completely destroying the separatist entity but leaving the Pegasus Primian Federation with a deep scar. This war is known as the Evening war, and it was the very first conflict the USFPP fought. Pegasus Prime had 2 Civil wars afterwards, but survived both conflicts and marched towards progress, order and ascension. 18 more planets joined the Federation during 2417 and 2428, booming the Pegasus Primian economy and growing bigger the already extremely powerful military force. History The Fall of the Empire After the Second Nova Primian Civil War, the Empire began to fall. Debts with war reparations and economical recession contributed for the worsening of the situation. The Imperial council decided to take an important decision: the reorganization of the Empire into a Federation. During 5 years, from 2394 to 2399, the entire nation was restructured, with 16 more sectors, each with 14 provinces, comprising 186 systems. The Parliament was moved to the planet Pegasus Prime, the previous military headquarters and key military checkpoint - roles that would afterwards be granted to Hydrania Corintian Prime. The Second Nova Primian Civil War was crucial for the dawn of the Pegasus Primian Federation and the main reason for the Fall of the Nova Primian Empire. Remilitarization The Nova Primian Army had been devastated by the Civil War: its navy was reduced from hundreds of thousands of ships to mere hundreds and military lost millions of men and thousands of ground units, perhaps even millions. This put the Pegasus Primian navy into a terrible position. The Admiralty, to avert the crisis, approved a series of reforms and investments in Naval power during the years of 2400 to 2409, with the creation and restoration of the Auroria Prime Class super Star Dreadnoughts, restructuring of the Navy, designing of several Capital Ship types and many others. All of these factors contributed for the restoration of the Pegasus Primian Armada, of which was now comprised of over 60,000 vessels, to grow even more during the following decades - 2429. The Army also recovered after the Pegasus Primian High Senate launched a resolution that authorized massive investments to be put into remilitarization and replenishing lost assets. The Convergent and the Evening War (2403 - 2406) When the Nova Primian Empire fell, a nationalist group escaped to the Unknown Regions, to stay under a militaristic regime, hidden and building up a massive military force. This group was the Convergent. In January 2403, a Pegasus Primian fleet spotted a group of black, gray and orange colored ships near the Sector of Andura is still unknown if this has any correlation with the following Revolution of 2411. The ships were similar to cruisers and destroyers. The next day, reports spread like wild fire throughout the Federation, these reports indicated that the same Sector of Andura, in which were spotted undentified military ships, was invaded and attacked by the same vessels. This gained the attention of the Pegasus Primian Navy, who then sent a battlegroup towards the sector to investigate the strikes. Upon arrival, the fleet faced a massive invasion force, attacking several systems and ravaging worlds, key military points and several other facilities. The Government decided to immediately declare war and destroy the Convergent at all costs. The War was bloody, but ended with a Federation victory, due to the competence, strategy, and dedication of Grand Admiral Alexader Palleon, many times nicknamed as the "Pegasus Primian Thrawn" a reference to the great mind behind the victories of the Galactic Empire, from Star Wars. Civil Wars Pegasus Prime had 2 civil wars between 2410 and 2427, the Revolution of 2411 2411-2414 and the Great Civil War of 2421 - 2427, both being won by the Federation. The first one being a Revolution at the Sector of Andura, in the provinces of Kentaurus, Andrus, Arcturus, Sigma VII and Pollux. The Revolutionary forces rapidly took several systems throughout january to july 2411, until the Pegasus Primian navy intervened, devastating supply lines and taking back worlds during december 2411 to march 2412, however, a distraction was made against the Federation, resulting in a massive push towards the Province of Ultrarion, ravaging several worlds and nearly taking the capital. This offensive was countered from 2413 to 2414, when Pegasus Primian forces launched several strikes, resulting in heavy casualties to both sides. In December 2413, Ultrarion was liberated and the final push for the homeworld of the revolutionary forces began, ending with a Pegasus Primian victory by November 14th 2414. The Second Civil War began in February 23rd, 2421, when a terrorist group from the Outer Rim Sector, launched an attack at the Pegasus Primian admiralty in the planet of Hydrania Corintian Prime, killing 2 admirals and 34 officers, and injuring over 100 people. The following day was marked by another strike, this time at Nova Prime, where an entire battleship fleet was destroyed. The Navy intervened, and invaded the Outer Rim Planets from where the rebels launched their attacks. However, more rebellions began growing in the Outer Rim, and a bloody civil war raged on for 6 years, again ending with a Pegasus Primian victory. Armed Forces The Pegasus Primian Military is perhaps one of the largest in history, gathering billions of infantry units, tens of thousands of staships, thousands upon thousands of tanks, armored vehicles, even mobile fortresses and a a powerful aerospace force, consisting of a wide variety of dedicated and sophisticated craft built to incorporate stealth designs, high speed, great manoeuverability and durabilury. Infantry forces are composed by 19 Billion Unit-82 battledroids retrieved from the Royal Legion of Liberon, Zeln units, Battledroids and androids of the V-series, and standard infantry. The Pegasus Primian Space Navy is massive, nearly three times larger than the Merculan Armada, possessing aproximately 125 thousand starships. The number still grows, after Liberty Praesidium's chairman, Colonel Noxious, demanded the expansion of Liberty's Naval Power in space; the Pegasus Primian Admiralty then convocated a series of important conferences and meetings that have resulted in the expansion of the Pegasus Primian Navy's limit of starships from 90,000 to 116,000. However, as a prohibition signed prior to the fleet expansion program, it was cancelled and the Federation eventually left Liberty to pursue its own interests and expand its spacefleet alone. Culture Here we are introduced to the most diverse and developed culture in the galaxy, the Pegasus Primian culture. Primarily composed by elements resembling a mix between American and Japanese traditions, the culture within the planets inside the Pegasus Primian Federation is based on a few principles: intellect, discipline, perseverance, collectivity, technology and ascension. All of these have allowed Pegasus not only to be one of the most developed and wealthy nations; with a Per Capita Income estimated at nearly 1 million dollars and the GDP Domestic Product estimated at 344 quadrillion, combined with a PPP of 400 quadrillion; but also to be an extremely powerful nation by military standards and at the same time peaceful, and to be an absurdly technologically advanced galactic power. Pegasus Primians lack however, a strong religious belief, due to their nature in valorizing intellect and the rational, argumentative thinking, which creates a barrier between faith and reasoning. This barrier is often compared to periods in the Middle Age, in which Philosophy was built around beliefs in both areas - Patristics/Patrology and Scholasticism. Demographics and Sociopolitics Pegasus Primian demography is remarkably distinct from that of other nations. Because the Federation has entire planets under its control, the population can vary in a single planet, from billions to millions, for instance, Auroria Prime, the homeworld of the Nova Aurorian species, is the most populous planet in the Federation being home to over 22 Billion people, while Omega 4, a fortress world, has no more than 500 million. Although planets like Auroria Prime, Nova Prime, Hydrania Corintian Prime and Pegasus Prime may seem like overpopulated worlds, only half of the population lives in the surface. That is explained by what is perhaps the greatest engineering feat in history: artificial rings. Artificial rings are massive megastructures constructed around a planet to provide more space for people to live, more space for industries, military bases, facilities, research installations and shipyards. Each of the planets listed above has 4 of these rings, each 300 kilometers wide. Pegasus Prime has a total population, combining its 1612 worlds, of 235 Billion people, nearly a quarter of a Trillion. In Sociopolitics, Pegasus Prime has a system that resembles collectivism, and for this reason, many humans assume that the nation is communist. That is completely wrong, as Pegasus has a more capitalist styled economical system, and does not entirely fall in the Communist category within the political spectrum; however; due to certain similarities wtih socialism, it has been recognized as a semi socialist nation. The political system is built around a democratic Federation, where Presidents have an extremely long charge that usually surpasses 90 years and elections take place every 10 years. Despite the fact that the Presidential Mandate is long, the candidate must be prepared for such challenge and prove what he/she can do rather promising so. This is one of the reasons why Pegasus Prime is not a corrupt nation, togheter with the fact that Pegasus Primian people do not lie, it is something cultural and related to ancient traditions. The current President/Supreme Chancellor is Macrobot Primus Aurora, son of Crystal Primus Aurora and Alexander Primus Aurora, the previous rulers of the United Nova Primian Empire. Category:Militaries Category:The Nations in the BWMC Category:Species Category:Dominant Species